osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maiden of Sugadinti
The Maiden of Sugadinti is the first encounter in the Theatre of Blood. She was formerly a human known as Serafina. A myth was spread by the vampyres that she had successfully completed the Theatre of Blood and was granted freedom from the vampyres; however, this was simply a ruse to instil false hope into the citizens of Meiyerditch so that they could provide entertainment for the vampyres. As Serafina, she cared deeply for her brother, and she was willing to do anything for him. A vampyre offered to save his life in return for both of them being experimented on, which she accepted. As a result, her brother was transformed into the Abomination, while she was warped into the Maiden of Sugadinti, with her mind no longer her own. Mechanics At 70%, 50%, and 30% hitpoints, the Maiden will spawn 8 Nylocas Matomenos, which will walk straight toward her and heal her if they reach her from the northern and the southern walls. To stop this, players can freeze them with the help of Ice spells and then kill them while frozen. To properly freeze all healers, only three Nycolas must be frozen early, the most western ones, two north, one south. Then prioritize northern third and second south few game ticks before they meet in the center. Once there, the rest will be frozen in the same spot on the consecutive barrage, leaving a clutch of five for ice/blood barrage and three isolated ones. Causing multiple clutches will lead to few leaking to the boss. Every Nycolas that reaches the boss will heal it for 200HP and increase the damage of her basic tornado magic attacks. Her tornado attacks are magic based and will only target the closest player to her. Only the tank needs to protect from magic. The Maiden will also throw blood spots at each player dealing large amounts of damage every tick if not dodged while healing the Maiden. Being hit by them will also change into a blood spawn which will track randomly around the room, leaving a blood trail behind it also. If a player stands on the trail, it will damage them and heal the Maiden for the same damage taken. It's suggested to clean blood spawns before healer phases and communicate with the team mates to swap gear, heal or restore magic up before progressing into the Nycolas phases. Gallery Maiden of Sugadinti artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Maiden of Sugadinti The Maiden of Sugadinti model.gif|A work in progress model of The Maiden of Sugadinti The Maiden of Sugadinti model 2.gif|A work in progress model of The Maiden of Sugadinti Trivia *"Sugadinti" means "to ruin" in Lithuanian. *According to Mod Ghost, The Maiden of Sugadinti is the tallest boss model when she performs her attack animation . *The Maiden's appearance is extremely similar to that of the Hespori, a rare carnivorous plant from Morytania; it has been confirmed that there is a possible link between the two . References Category:Bosses